This invention generally relates to convenience closures. More specifically, this invention relates to such closures having removable central panel portions. Most particularly, this invention relates to such closures wherein the raw edge formed in the portion of the closure which is not removed is protected by the nose of a fold in the closure and the raw edge formed on the removable central panel is burnished and rolled during removal to thus render it harmless.
The use of convenience closures with removable central panels is quite common. A problem with such closures is the sharp edges formed when the central panel is removed. The central panel itself presents a sharp raw edge and a second edge is also left on the portion of the closure which remains on the container. Examples of prior art attempts to solve this raw edge problem may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,961; 3,705,563; and 3,819,083. However, none of these closures have been completely successful in rendering both raw edges harmless. We have found that the edge left on the portion of the closure remaining on the container may be protected by an extending nose portion of a fold. Then, the edge formed on the removable central panel can be burnished and rolled to thus render it harmless by forcing it into interference with the nose portion remaining on the container as the central panel is removed.